


Human Elements

by Ezallamir



Series: Through The Looking Glass [1]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fertility Issues, Midoriya Hisashi Tries His Best, Midoriya Inko Needs a Hug, Midoriya Inko Tries Her Best, Minor Character Death, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezallamir/pseuds/Ezallamir
Summary: Inko had only ever wanted a family: a perfect husband, a perfect wife, and a perfect child. Eventually, she got her wish.
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Series: Through The Looking Glass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820905
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Human Elements

Inko Midoriya had only ever wanted to have a family. A wholly unoriginal dream for children to have in the group home. She had been there since she was six, when a giantification villain had smashed through her house and taken her parents away from her, leaving her absolutely alone. As the years grew longer with no sign of adoption, Inko knew she would have to make her own. 

Meeting Hisashi had been happenstance; a lonely looking student gushing all of his worries over school and work balance to a trapped Inko, who had only asked if he needed a refill on his coffee. He had apologized profusely, to the point of causing an even bigger scene, before scurrying out the cafe door. 

Hisashi returned the next day and was willing to at least wait until Inko’s shift was over to continue his rant about class-work-life balance. He kept returning every day for a month before Inko joked that finally taking her out on a date would be cheaper and more effective than his daily therapy sessions with a stranger. Within the year, they were married.

It wasn’t soon afterwards that Inko found her dream shifting. She and Hisashi made quite the happy little family, the studious college student and the supportive housewife, but now she wanted a child. A rambunctious greenette with Hisashi’s eyes and his inner fire. A sweet son with her husband’s build and Inko’s temperament. A bundle of joy who would be the perfect combination of husband and wife, to be cherished by the both of them. To have the perfect childhood that she had missed out on.

A college kid and cafe manager weren’t in the best financial situation, but a child would make their happily little family that much better, so she was willing to wait. Inko had waited her whole life so far, waiting a few more years until they could comfortably spoil their child would be easy. Soon enough Hisashi graduated, went on to become a stereotypical salaryman, and they were able to move into a better neighborhood of Musutafu. 

Finally, everything was ready. So they tried. And tried. And tried again. But years passed and no child graced their home.

_______________________________

“Inko?” She jerked into full awareness, finally breaking her staring contest with the negative pregnancy test sitting on the counter. “Honey?” Hisashi called through as he gently knocked on the door again. 

Her vision began to blur. She had been so confident of it this time. Unable to stand the sight any longer, Inko opened the door and leaned into her husband’s embrace. “I was so sure this time.”

Hisashi simply pulled her in tighter. “I know,” he whispered into her hair.

“We’ve done everything.”

“Yes.”

“Followed all of the advice.”

“To the letter.”

“Talked to our doctors.”

“No health or fertility concerns.”

“We’ve tried so hard,” Inko sobbed into his chest. 

“It’s all we can do.” Hisashi pulled her back, cupped her face, and looked deep into her misty eyes. “We can keep trying if you want. Or we can look into other options. Surrogacy. Fostering. Adoption. Give a child out there the family you needed back then.”

“Maybe...” But Inko wanted her perfect blend of herself and Hisashi. ‘I’m selfish,’ she thought as she threw herself back into his arms. 

Sometime later, long after they had moved to the living room couch, her tears had dried, they were simply finding comfort in physical contact. Hisashi’s quirk Fire Breath made his torso so warm and soothing. She never wanted to leave his hugs. “I heard at work today that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight.” His voice rumbled through his chest, making Inko hug him just a bit tighter. “Feel up to spending some time up on the roof? We can continue this cuddle and make a few wishes on falling stars.”

Inko met his soft gaze with a wobbly smile. “Sure. It’s the only thing we haven’t attempted yet.” She started to pull away when Hisashi placed a kiss on her forehead and quick as a whip, got up before she could and began to gather supplies for a late night picnic. As Inko got herself up and went to the bathroom to clean her face, she spared a final look at the pregnancy test. It almost seemed to taunt her from the counter. She used her quirk to pull it to her hand and shoved it in her pocket, vowing to work up the courage to trash it later. 

Up on the roof, Inko was once again curled into her husband’s warmth; not even the muggiest of July nights would keep her from her favorite pastime. She clutched the little stick in her pocket as meteors streaked across the sky. In her mind’s eye, she could see him so perfectly. Green curly hair that transitioned into Hisashi’s black. A freckled face that always smiled. Green eyes, just like hers, lit with mirth. He never backed down from a challenge but remained softhearted no matter what life threw at him. So clear was the image, she could almost feel the weight of him in her arms. I need my son.

_______________________________

Inko was dreaming. She was sure of it. She woke up in their bed, but Hisashi was missing. He was a heavy sleeper and once his head hit the pillow, he was out cold until the morning alarm. Sometimes not even that pierced his sleep locked mind. So if he was gone in the middle of the night, then she must be dreaming.

There was light coming from behind the bedroom door, which was opened a crack. Doors were always kept closed in a fire breather’s household to help slow the spread in cases of accidental quirk usage. Hisashi missing, doors left open, strange gold lights coming from outside? This had to be a dream. 

Inko pulled herself out of bed and left the bedroom, pausing in the doorway. The living room and hallway were filled with yellowish-gold filaments that stretched out from the balcony. They gave off a soft light that made the whole apartment look hazy. Now she was definitely sure that she was dreaming. 

She followed the luminescent trail through the living room and down the hall. When she passed through the filaments, they didn’t hurt, but soft static filled her senses for a moment. She kept contact to a minimum. She finally found Hisashi in their would-be nursery. He stood before a black twisting mass that took up most of the room. It swayed and undulated in an almost sickening manner, yellow energy surrounded its form as a low, almost mournful roar came from it. Inko couldn’t move as absolute fear flooded her system. This wasn’t a dream; it was a nightmare. 

One of the waving tentacles seemed to be spinning the yellow gold fibers and flinging them about the room. The creature stopped this as Hisashi stepped forward. It had just turned to look at him when he blew a gush of fire towards it. With an otherworldly shriek that froze Inko’s blood, the creature reached forward and seemed to consume the fire and do something to her husband. The sight of his body crumbling to ash freed a scream from her lungs. As the creature shot towards her, Inko’s last thoughts were of her perfect child. 

Inko startled awake from her dream to find herself on the couch rather than the bedroom. Lethargy pulled at her bones, making her unwilling to do more than close her eyes again. “Hisashi?” A shifting weight on her chest was the only response she got. Silence returned to the apartment as Inko found herself drifting off again.

More movement wasn’t enough to rouse her, not until a sharp cry startled her up. Her eyes locked on to a small body cuddled to her chest. “Hisashi?!” Her frantic scream irritated the infant and two pairs of green eyes met for the first time. Dark hair. Freckles. Chubby cheeks. Green eyes. Her baby. Her child. Her family.

“I’m so very happy to finally meet you Izuku.” 

_______________________________

Missing Musutafu Husband, Father

Musutafu, JA—The Musutafu Police Department issued a missing persons alert for 28 year old Midoriya Hisashi on July 16th. He was last seen around 7pm the night before. He is 170cm and 62.5kg. He has black curly hair and grey eyes. Police say he has a fire breath quirk. He was last seen wearing a green knit shirt and dark pants. Midoriya left his apartment seeking help for his laboring wife, who delivered a healthy boy in his absence. 

If seen, please contact the Musutafu PD. 

**Author's Note:**

> An AU no one but my best friend and I wanted for a game that came out three years ago. Please be gentle, I've been planning this AU since November and just now got the courage to post.


End file.
